


Candy Apples

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worst daycare ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“Why?! I mean, seriously!” Gently as he could, Mike tried to free his metal ankle from the jaws of his baby werewolf son.  
“Because it’s fun?” Akela suggested while trying to muzzle a four foot tall vampire.  
Mike and Nick stared at her.  
“What? Everyone loves that old Halloween trope. People turn into their costumes and wreak havoc. I’m sure they’ll be fine by midnight.”  
“What are we dealing with in the meantime?”  
Nick consulted his clipboard. “Four witches, three princesses, two goblins, one ghost, one vampire, and your werewolf.”  
“Why?! What kind of daycare is this?!”  
Nick bent down and scratched Ace behind the ears. Ace sat and panted happily. “Don’t worry. Whatever they put in the candy apples is harmless. Akela’s right; they’ll be fine in a few hours.”  
“Candy apples? Are there anymore?”  
Nick and Mike rolled their eyes.  
“What? They won’t affect me. I’m not even dressed up.”  
“Leave them alone and keep your eyes on that ghost.”  
“Should we call the other parents?” Mike asked. He picked up the grappling goblins and put them back in the time-out corner.  
“Nah. They’ll be back to normal before we have to do that.”  
“Hey! Maybe one of the witches can magic them back to normal!”   
“Akela, you are enjoying this far too much. Keep those goblins away from the princesses.”  
Mike picked Ace up before he bit one of the vampires. He didn’t want to find out what that would do. “This daycare is the worst.”


End file.
